Revealing the Fairy Type!
Revealing the Fairy Type! is the third episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Ben 10. It aired 7/17/2016. Story Ben and Gwen wander along Route 4, the fields flourishing with fields of flowers. Gwen is sporting a new sunhat. Gwen: Oh, it’s so beautiful! Look at all the flowers! Ben: (Mockingly) “Look at all the flowers!” Only a dweeb would talk about flowers like that. Gwen: And only a doofus can’t appreciate the beauty of nature! Ben: Pffht! Whatev! I’m going to go look for some new Pokémon. I bet these flower fields are filled with them! Ben runs off, disappearing into the flowers. Gwen: Hey, wait! Ben! (Groans) Why can’t he sit still for just a moment? Voice: Hey, you there! Gwen looks over, spotting a girl with purple hair and wearing a white dress with a red ascot. She is followed by a boy with blond hair and a blue ascot, wearing a white suit. Sina: Have you seen the Pokémon Flabébé out here? Gwen: Flabébé? Dexio: Professor Sycamore has come to believe, through researching some old stories and new discoveries, that Flabébé could be of the recently discovered Fairy type. Gwen: Fairy type? Hold on, who are you guys?! You know the Professor? Sina: Oh, I’m sorry! We forgot to introduce ourselves! My name is Sina! Dexio: And my name is Dexio. We both work as assistants at Professor Sycamore’s lab. Gwen: My name is Gwen, and somewhere around this place is my doofus of a cousin Ben. I haven’t seen a Flabébé around, but I would sure be interested in it. Sina: Then how about you help us locate one? Whoever finds it first can try and catch it! Gwen: Alright then. Let’s do it! Gwen, Sina and Dexio search through the flower fields, pushing their way through. Sina parts the flowers, as a swarm of Combee and Ledyba fly out of them, fluttering into the air. Ralts is uncovered by Dexio, startling it. Ralts Teleports away, Dexio sighing. Dexio: That wasn’t it. Gwen pushes through, as Skitty run out and around Gwen, tickling her as they go. They all run off, accidentally tripping Gwen into the yellow flowers, buried underneath it. Gwen: Oh, come on! How hard is it to find a little Flabébé? Flabébé: Bébé. Gwen looks up, seeing a Flabébé, holding onto a White Flower. Gwen giggles in excitement, as she scans it with her Pokédex. Pokédex: Flabébé, the Single Bloom Pokémon. When it finds a flower it likes, it dwells on that flower its whole life long. It floats in the wind's embrace with an untroubled heart. Gwen: Found one! Alright, Flabébé! I’m going to catch you! Flabébé: Fla? Flabébé floats out of the flowerbed, her looking down at Gwen, who chases after her. Gwen: Go, Fennekin! Gwen throws a Pokéball, choosing Fennekin. Fennekin: Fenne! Gwen: Go! Use Fire Spin! Fennekin stomps the ground, shooting a trail of fire forward. It erupts up in a vortex, striking Flabébé and forcing her to float downward. Flabébé spins, releasing sparkling pink wind that break through Fire Spin, hitting Fennekin and blowing it back. Fennekin shakes it off, ready to go. Gwen: Don’t stop now! Use Ember! Fennekin breathes a wave of Ember, hitting Flabébé, it dropping down. Flabébé glows green, as she extends two vines from her flower, whipping at Fennekin with Vine Whip. Fennekin dodges, and runs at Flabébé. Gwen: Now, Scratch! Fennekin uses Scratch, knocking Flabébé out of the air. She drops, dazed. Gwen: Alright! Go, Pokéball! Gwen throws a Pokéball, it hitting and sucking Flabébé in. The Pokéball shakes for a few moments, then locks. Gwen: Alright! (She picks the Pokéball up.) I caught a Flabébé! Sina: Aw! You did?! Sina runs over, as Dexio is running away from a Budew’s Stun Spore. He eventually joins them, Dexio panting heavily. Dexio: That Budew’s Stun Spore sure was scary! Sina: Can we see it? We want to test to see if it’s really a Fairy type. Gwen: Sure, Sina! Flabébé, come on out! Gwen throws her Pokéball, choosing Flabébé. Flabébé: Bébé. Ben: Go, Pokéball! A Pokéball hits Flabébé, her being knocked back, though the Pokéball doesn’t open. Ben runs over, confused. Ben: Huh? Aw, man! It’s not wild! Gwen: That’s right! It’s mine, doofus! Ben: Yours? Ha! How’d a dweeb like you catch a Flabébé? Gwen: I guess I’m just a better Pokémon catcher than you. Dexio: So, you’re Ben, huh? Ben looks at Sina and Dexio, noticing them for the first time. Ben: Hey! I challenge you guys to a battle! Sina: Huh? You’re challenging us? But I wanted to test out Flabébé! Dexio: As long as we’re going to have a battle, how about a tag battle? The two of us versus the two of you? Gwen: Me? With him?! He’s the biggest jerk there is! Ben: What’s wrong? Afraid I’ll outshine you? Gwen: Outshine me?! You’ll struggle to keep up with me! Ben and Gwen take their positions on one side, as Sina and Dexio are on the other side. Gwen: Alright, Flabébé. Let’s show him up. Flabébé: Flabébé! Ben: Let’s go, Mole-Stache! Ben throws his Pokéball, choosing Mole-Stache. Mole-Stache: Bunnel! Dexio: Mole-Stache? Gwen: He likes giving them stupid nicknames. Sina: Well, whatever. My Pokémon, is Purrloin! Dexio: And I go with, Gible! Sina and Dexio throw their Pokéballs, choosing their Pokémon. Gible has a notch on his fin. Purrloin: (Trills then purrs) Gible: Gible! Dexio: Time to test out the Professor’s hypothesis! Gible, use Dragon Rage! Gible glows with blue energy in his stomach, as he spits it, blue energy forming the shape of a dragon. It hits Flabébé, doing no harm, going through it. Ben: Whoa! What gives? Gwen: Ha! Shows how much you know. Flabébé is a Fairy type, which means that it is immune to Dragon type moves! Ben: That’s, awesome! Who knew that a dweeb like you could catch such an awesome Pokémon?! Gwen: So, I’ll handle that Gible, while you handle Purrloin. Ben: Sounds like a plan! Mole-Stache, lets show off your Tackle attack! Sina: Nice try! Use Fake Out! Dexio: Gible, use Dig! Mole-Stache charges at Purrloin, as it charges at Mole-Stache. Purrloin claps its paws together, the shockwave emitted causing Mole-Stache to flinch. Gible then Digs out of the ground, hitting Mole-Stache and knocking it airborne. Dexio: Well done, Gible! Gwen: Flabébé, use Fairy Wind! Flabébé spins her flower, releasing Fairy Wind, Gible being blown back, injured. Mole-Stache shakes off the Fake Out, eager to go. Ben: Now, Mole-Stache! Use Mud Slap! Mole-Stache swings its ear in an under swing, scooping up mud and shooting it in a stream. Purrloin is hit in the face with Mud Slap, as its eyes are closed, its vision obscured by the mud. It rubs its eyes, trying to clear them. Sina: No! Purrloin! Dexio: I’ve got this! Use Tackle! Gwen: Catch it with Vine Whip! Ben: Then strike it with Double Slap! Flabébé extends Vine Whip, catching Gible as he uses Tackle, lifting him off the ground. Mole-Stache jumps into the air, ears glowing orange as it slaps Gible repeatedly. Mole-Stache swings both ears and knocks Gible to the ground, defeating it. Dexio: Gible! Gwen: Now, Flabébé! Use Fairy Wind on Purrloin! Flabébé uses Fairy Wind, blowing Purrloin back and defeating it. Sina: Dang. Those two are a strong team. Dexio: I agree. They work in perfect sync. Ben & Gwen: Really?! No way! Gwen: Though, that Fairy Wind was pretty strong against Purrloin. Sina: Fairy type moves are strong against Dragon types and Dark types. If you want, we can take you to Professor Sycamore’s lab, and teach you more about Fairy types. Gwen: It would be nice to thank him for our first Pokémon. Ben: And I can have him hold onto all the Pokémon I’ve caught! Let’s go! End Scene Ben, Gwen, Sina and Dexio make it into Lumiose City, Ben and Gwen in awe at the city. They exclaim in excitement, as they run around, Gwen looking at the boutique stores, while Ben spins around to see all the Pokémon possible. Ben sees trainers with Furfrou, Swanna, Male Meowstic, Scatterbug, Ampharos, Poochyena, Manectric, Spritzee, Smeargle, Swablu, Fletchinder, Drifloom, Politoed, and Gogoat around, him getting stoked. Ben: Oh, wow! Gwen: I had heard that Lumiose City was breathtaking with something for everyone! This is way beyond anything I ever dreamed of! Sina: I hate to rain on your parade, but we need to get back to the Professor. Ben: Oh, right! I forgot about him. The group arrives at the Laboratory, where a skirmish is occurring. A Squirtle is spinning through the lab, using Rapid Spin to fly through the air, bouncing off bookshelves and railings, damaging everything. Ben: Whoa! What’s that? Sina: That’s a Squirtle! One of the Professor’s Pokémon! Ben: I’ve got this handled! Go, Spidermonkey! Ben throws a Pokéball, choosing Spidermonkey the Pansage. Spidermonkey: Pansage! Gwen: I didn’t know that you caught a Pansage? Ben: I caught it back at the Santalune Forest. Now, Spidermonkey! Chase after it and grab it! Spidermonkey: Pan! Spidermonkey runs up the stairs, leaping up to the upper level after Squirtle. Squirtle ricochets off a wall, Spidermonkey leaping off it to go after it. Spidermonkey grabs onto the chandelier with its tail, watching Squirtle launch all over the place. Sina and Gwen duck under Squirtle, as Ben sidesteps, allowing Squirtle to crash into Dexio, knocking him down and Squirtle rolling along the ground afterwards. Squirtle: Squirtle, squirt! Ben: Now, Spidermonkey! Use Vine Whip! Squirtle takes off running, jumping and using Rapid Spin again. Spidermonkey glows green, and extends vines from the sprout on its head. They wrap around Squirtle, tightening around it and preventing it from spinning. Squirtle pops out of its shell, flailing its limbs. Squirtle: Squirtle! Squirt, squirt! Sycamore: Squirtle, are you bouncing around again? Professor Sycamore walks in, as he takes Squirtle from the Vine Whip. Spidermonkey drops from the chandelier, as the others come over to him. Sina: Is Squirtle upset again? Sycamore: Just wanting some attention, I believe. Its buddy Bulbasaur was chosen, so it’s been lonely. Gwen: Professor? Sycamore: Oh? Why hello there! How can I help you? Gwen: My name is Gwen, and this is my cousin, Ben. We’d like to extend our thanks to you for giving us our first Pokémon! Sycamore: Ah! So you’re the trainers that Trevor met! It’s an honor to have you all here. Please, come in! Professor Sycamore leads the group into the garden area, which has trees and a pond. His garden has an Azurill, Marill, Psyduck, Zigzagoon, Linoone, Helioptile, Fletchling, Caterpie, Weedle and Scatterbug. Professor Sycamore sets Squirtle down, encouragingly motioning it towards the pond. Squirtle chirps sadly, as it droops over as it heads over to the pond. Ben: Hm. Hey, Squirtle! Squirtle: Squirt? Ben: How about a game of tag? Spidermonkey, swing through the trees! Spidermonkey: Pansage! Spidermonkey extends Vine Whip, pulling itself into the trees. It then hops through the trees, looking back and sticking its tongue out at Squirtle. Squirtle chirps eagerly, as it uses Rapid Spin to go after Spidermonkey. Gwen: Aw! That was actually kind of sweet of you. Ben: You say that like I don’t know what I’m doing. Sycamore: So, Sina, Dexio. Did you find a Flabébé? Sina: We did! And Gwen caught it! Sycamore: And? Dexio: It was exactly as you predicted! It’s a Fairy type! Sycamore: Wonderful! Do you mind if I see for myself? Gwen chooses Flabébé, as Dexio’s Gible uses Dragon Rage on it, doing no damage. Sycamore: Excellent! Gwen: So, could you tell us a bit more about the Fairy types? Sycamore: I can do you one better! I can play you the radio show featuring it! Professor Sycamore takes them into his lab, as he turns on a recording. Professor Oak: Hello, and welcome to the Oak Radio Hour. My name is Professor Oak, a leading authority on Pokémon. Today, I have with me a young lady who discovered a new Pokémon type, the Fairy type! Welcome Elise, and thank you for joining us today. Elise: I’m honored to be here! And so is Clefairy! Clefairy: Clefairy! Oak: So, can you give our listeners a brief overview of the Fairy type? Elise: Sure. Basically, the Fairy type is composed of Pokémon that are usually super cute, originally considered to be Normal type. The way to definitely determine if they are a Fairy type is through the Dragon type. Fairy types are immune to Dragon type moves, similar to how Normal types are immune to Ghost types. Some Pokémon discovered to be Fairies are the Clefairy family, the Togepi Family, the Jigglypuff family and the Snubbull family! Oak: And, what are the type pairings for the Fairy type? What is it strong and weak against? Elise: Well, Fairy types are strong against Dragon, Dark and Fighting types, while weak to the Poison and Steel type. Those two types that Fairies are weak to also resist the Fairy type, while Fairies resist Dark, Fighting and Bug, as well as the aforementioned Dragon immunity. Oak: But, there are still many things not known about the Fairy type. Elise: There are many Fairy Pokémon yet to be identified, as well as their moves still being discovered. So, if you learn of any Pokémon that are immune to the Dragon type, please feel free to inform Professor Oak. I am doing as much experimentation as I can, but I can only do so much on my own. It is up to everyone to figure this out, and give us a stronger understanding of this marvelous world of Pokémon. Oak: Now, that’s all the time we have for today. Thank you so much for joining us Elise! Professor Sycamore ends the tape, as Gwen and Ben look enticed. Gwen: Oh, wow! That Elise girl sounds like she knows what she’s doing. Discovering a new type. That’s inspiring! Sycamore: I’m so glad that you think so! It is up to the next generation of trainers to help mold the future. Ben: Hey, Professor. You hold onto trainer’s Pokémon, right? Ben opens his backpack, as he pours out a dozen Pokéballs onto the table. Gwen gasps in astonishment, as Sina and Dexio look bewildered. Gwen: You caught all of those Pokémon?! Ben: You think you can hold onto these for me? Professor Sycamore chuckles at the sight of all the Pokéballs, smiling. Sycamore: Of course I will! And I will do the same for you, Gwen. You can always send me any more Pokémon you catch at the Pokémon Center. Ben: Whew! That’ll help a lot! Sycamore: And, as long as we’re talking about this, can I ask you a favor? Ben: Huh? Squirtle and Spidermonkey run in, the two excited and relaxed. Sycamore: You see, Squirtle’s been acting out due to losing its friends Charmander and Bulbasaur. Gwen: What happened to them? Sycamore: They were chosen by other trainers. Charmander is currently with Trevor, while I just gave Bulbasaur out to another new trainer. Ben: So, it’s here by itself? Hm. Alright! I’ll take it with me! Squirtle: Squirtle! Sycamore: Wonderful! I’m sure you two will have a great journey together! Here’s Squirtle’s Pokéball! Ben takes the Pokéball, and returns Squirtle. Ben: Alright! I got, a Squirtle! I’ll name it, um, Terraspin! Gwen: (Scoffs) You and your dumb names. Ben: You may think they’re dumb, but soon, everyone will know their name! When I’m named Champion, Ben Tennyson! Main Events * Gwen catches a Flabébé. * Flabébé is confirmed to be of the Fairy type. * Ben reveals he owns a Pansage, nicknamed Spidermonkey. * Professor Sycamore allows Ben to take Squirtle with him. Ben nicknames it Terraspin. * The radio interview with Elise that occurred in Vs. Nidorina is heard for the first time. Characters * Ben Tennyson * Gwen Tennyson * Sina * Dexio * Professor Sycamore * Professor Oak (voice only) * Elise (voice only) Pokémon * Mole-Stache the Bunnelby (Ben's) * Spidermonkey the Pansage (Ben's, debut) * Terraspin the Squirtle (Ben's, newly obtained) * Fennekin (Gwen's) * Flabébé (Gwen's, newly caught) (White Flower) * Purrloin (Sina's) * Gible (Dexio's) * Clefairy (Elise's) (voice only) * Combee * Ledyba * Ralts * Skitty * Budew * Furfrou * Swanna * Male Meowstic * Scatterbug * Ampharos * Poochyena * Manectric * Spritzee * Smeargle * Swablu * Fletchinder * Drifloon * Politoed * Gogoat * Azurill * Marill * Psyduck * Zigzagoon * Linoone * Helioptile * Fletchling * Caterpie * Weedle * Scatterbug Trivia * This episode marks the discovery of Flabébé being a Fairy type in the Pokémon Tales world. * Ben and Gwen are revealed to be an exceptionally strong tag team despite the fact they argue over everything. * Squirtle spinning everywhere is slightly based off Tierno's Squirtle from the anime. But it mostly based off it being nicknamed "Terraspin." * Due to hearing Elise's radio interview, this episode takes place sometime after Vs. Nidorina in comparison to the regular Pokémon Tales timeline. * Ben has now revealed six Pokémon. * Ben has a Pokémon nicknamed from each of the Ben 10 series. * Ben deposits his Pokémon to Professor Sycamore. He will now show off a larger variety of Pokémon. * Ben receives Terraspin from Professor Sycamore resembles the games X and Y where the trainer receives two starter Pokémon. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Ben 10 Category:Pokémon Tales: Fairy Research